Novocain
by 000Uragaiasnika0001Kur0N3k0chi
Summary: Everyone knows so why dont I know? Why go the distance and tell people but threaten them if they tell ME out of the whole village. We're supossed to be Best Friends, Like brothers... Yet you ran again! Im going to kick your ass!
1. Utterly Amazes Me

Novocain 1

Blue eyes scurried the dense area, blond hair shuffled as the wind blew.

'Quiet…' It's not normal for him. The house he entered was just way too much. No lights were on making the area fairly dark seeing that it was nightfall, but still his eyes adjusted. He seen that the walls were bare, not holding anything welcoming for visitors. The hall where he stood seemed constricting, and the staircase made him tremble. It was eerie…

'How could he live here?' The bag that was forgotten on his shoulder, he nudged up and walked forward to the kitchen ahead. Before he went on this mission…before he finally retrieved _him_ …he had to search for it. The thing he left behind for him.

Let me explain. He was here for a reason obviously, Sasuke had disappeared again. This time supposedly to find his way, But Sakura had told him different. That he left because of him. He felt the tears well up again. "Teme…" What purpose did he have? To waltz out again and expect Naruto not to follow?

He was his friend...the days they had together since he had returned from killing his brother. Day by day he could tell his best friend was becoming happy, but he knew there was something wrong as well…He knew Sasuke was hiding something from him. So when he asked him about it weeks before his disappearance. He only replied to him that it was his idiot brain taking things too much into consideration.

Even if he was a fool in some simple situations he wasn't when it came to his friends. Especially Sasuke, People always seen him as dense but he was older and smarter then what people gave him credit for. And he knew Sasuke knew this as well…

He turned on the light to the kitchen and let his eyes wander the room. There wasn't anything out of place, nothing was welcoming, nothing happy, just an empty space with the necessary accessories that were held into a kitchen. He looked to the table and seen a picture frame flipped down, as to hide it from the world. He casually lifted it to see, eyes slanted and he scoffed placing it back down. "I hate you…" Naruto let the words be tested. 'Every time…' The sapphire orbs shined with tears and he turned from the frame completely; taking only one step before he turned back again and lifted it again.

"Sasuke" he eyed the picture with so much emotion that he trembled, so much work he placed into bringing Sasuke home, back to Konoha. And he was so close, Naruto could touch him, smell him. Only to have him slip back away again...

Feeling the tears fall down his face he grits his teeth, he needed to suppress it. He was going to find him and demand a reason, demand why. Then beat the living shit out of him for causing him this kind of grief.

He nodded his head to no one and grabbed the photo from its protected casing and folded the paper into the pocket in his pants, holding his head high he left the kitchen and headed to the last place he could think of to find reason to Sakura's words.

He walked up the stairs of the lonely mansion and opened the white door.

'Desolated…Absolutely empty.' Naruto let his eyes wander and set them on the bed. He walked cautiously as if _he _would walk out of nowhere into the opening telling him to get out. Seeing it wasn't going to happen anytime soon he sat on the bed and let the room take him in. Laid back he smiled at the scent, "Teme so fucking clean, he's like a woman, his bed even has a cute scent like one." Naruto laughed to himself and look to his side and seen a small folded paper.

Being curious on more than several occasions he reached to it and lifted it in the moonlight. The paper seemed simple enough but as he turned it to the other side it surprised him.

_**Naruto **_

_****Seal****_

It was to him? He sat up abruptly and placed his hands in a release sign as the paper then made a rip sound and caught on fire. Startled he threw it to the ground watched it take form into a black paper with white cursive. Open and shinning into the moonlit room he lifted it and began to read it.

_**Urasonkontachi…**_

_**Call it instinct but I knew you would invade my room after I left. That's just how predictable you are…**_

_**Besides that I know you're possibly pissed off even farther at the fact that I left once again. But nothing is here for me in Konoha. I'm only telling you this because you-I actually will admit as an equal (more than that actually…and stop smiling about that you baka!). You understand, well you should understand…I have no one else left in my family. I have to continue the blood line sooner or later and if leaving Konoha will accomplish that then I will leave. I'm being constantly watched, people in the village don't really trust me that well. And worst of it all. I have never felt more alone. Not loved. I don't even know why I'm expressing so much (maybe I do) but I know you'll listen and at least head my request without much reluctance if I ask nice enough for once, right dobe? Besides my babbling (weird I know) I have to disappear to do what I promised myself, you wondered what I meant by it am i correct? Well this was what I was talking about Naruto. My journey isn't finished…so just do me a favor. Forget me…**_

_**Forget me, don't follow me, and keep these words to yourself. **_

_**Leave me alone, promise this, do this as my first and last favor.**_

_**Move on with your life and stop halting it for me you idiot.**_

_**Sasuke…**_

_**p.s. stop crying…like I said before you're just too predictable.**_

Naruto widened his eyes noticing the tears falling from his eyes. He was crying and didn't know it. Lifting a hand to wipe the tears away he hiccupped. They wouldn't stop; they fell like rain constant and unnerving. He sat on the bed and buried his head in his hands letting them run free. "Sasu-hicup-ke…" Biting his lip he making the tears runs faster.

"You bastard you thi-hicup-think I will follow something li-hiccup-like that; Teme!" He stood, growling finding anger replace his unnerving depression.

"I swear to find you. I want an excuse face to face…"


	2. Discover Me

Novocain 2

Summary: Brutal ties to each other caused a lot of pain towards Naruto and Sasuke. So when the time came for when he'd run again the numbness settled in…

I fixed my hair in a pony-tail and smiled. Over the last month before _he _disappeared on us (talking me and Naruto) I had grown my hair about 5 inches past my shoulders. I thought that within our fixed friendship I and he could maybe rekindle the long relationship we missed. I was happy and could tell he was happy too. But something was wrong; me and Naruto could tell something was wrong. Deep down I kind of figured. But he made me promise not to tell anyone.

Not even remind my conscience of the confession.

AUGH ok so things became difficult, but I could never deny Sasuke even when I knew that it was wrong to keep it to myself. If I would have just told someone, Tsunade even about it, then this day could have been prevented. And I, Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru wouldn't be traveling together to the land of Rinanos to retrieve him. We weren't even sure if he was there…just a rumor of a man with duck butt hair and the face of a God. It could be anyone….what am I saying of course that's Sasuke. But why didn't he just cover his trail. He was so good at it before.

Then this had me, Sakura Haruno, thinking 'hey maybe he WANTS us to find him cha!'

So here I am facing Tsunade and content, happy for once. That Sasuke wanted this to happen.

I look to my right and see a silent Naruto. He was fidgeting a habit he held whenever he himself was hiding something. To my left Hinata Hyuuga had slit eyes and was paying close attention to Tsunade. And Shikamaru was dully watching in the silence, bored at the fact no one was saying anything.

"Land of Rinanos…such a superhuman distance in 2 days, thanks to the Anbu we spotted him but all in all. He has to be retrieved, seeing he was on probation already leaving was strictly forbidden…" Tsunade let out a sigh and looked to them. "But seeing he didn't hide himself, it leaves me to suspect that he wants to be found, so this mission I have assigned is going to be for a while. I would like the four of your to watch Sasuke for the remainder of his probation. Send me anything that is suspicious and then from there when it's over we will drag him back. If it may come to that, in all honesty he may just want to live the rest of his life, within knowing where he is he has to assume something right?" It seemed she was talking to herself this time. Shaking her head she looked at us with a smile, and then looked sympathetic at Naruto.

"I hate to ask this of you, but you all seemed the closest to Sasuke and I believe that if he spots any of you guys, then he will stay put and assume you're all passing through."

I then snapped up for a long enough moment to remember the part where we were to watch Sasuke in the land of Rinanos for the remainder of his probation. That's like a year and a half? Wait, it was two years and 8 months left on his probation if I do the math. He was returned when he was 17, probation was for 4 years, He's age now is 19…he'll be 20 in 4 months…damn it. I can't think straight right now with all the noise around me.

Shikamaru mumbled something incoherent, possibly a troublesome. Hinata looked to the right, but it was passed me, it was to Naruto. She sighed, that made me think did she feel overwhelmed. And Naruto didn't even say a word. I looked to Tsunade and finally asked, "Lady Tsunade, how long are we going to be watching Sasuke in this foreign area?" She looked to me and thought for a moment saying lightly, "Two years and eight months…minus the days it takes you to get to Rinanos."

Hinata spoke this time. "Do our families know of this, because you did inform us that we leave immediately after this meeting?"

"You misunderstood Hinata; you will have time to pack and everything I want you all to dispatch around mid-night." And we all nodded at once before walking towards the door.

"Ne Naruto, you stay. I would like to have a word with you."

Before closing the door behind I swear I seen Naruto crying.

When Tsunade ask me to stay I knew she seen me breaking down slowly. I never was so quiet in my entire life. I felt even more obliged when she didn't even say a word to me after everyone else left. I felt so tired. I wanted in all honesty to go to my apartment and sleep until 10 and then pack most of my necessities, leaving Konoha for the years and some change,

What was weird was that I didn't mind that I was going to be away from Konoha for a long time. I was actually relived because I was feeling so constricted here since Sasuke left.

Something slid down my cheek, shit, I was crying and didn't know it. Men shouldn't cry, even when their best friends leave, even when they ask and admit so much to you they don't cry. Even when deep down you know something is still not being said they…men just don't we can't it's so weak. And I built an image enough to not be weak no matter what.

But for some reason (besides my sensei dying) I couldn't hold my tears back. I felt empty, like a very important part of my life decided to leave me behind in the dust, and what clung so tightly to me was the fact that he said he left because he felt unloved. Alone…

Then there was the sting of something I didn't understand, resentment…yes that's what it was. When he said he wanted to leave because he wanted to keep the bloodline moving. Or whatever it may be…

They streamed faster,

I felt arms hug me and pull me to a chest. It was Tsunade; she was holding me…sympathy seeped from her. No empathy for the loss of anything she knew, her best friend (my sensei) died. I know she felt more than I did when she thought of him. I began to hiccup.

Great I was becoming hysteric. I might as well be a woman. Crying over something as simple as someone leaving, I'd be seeing him soon, I should be alright. Right…

"Naruto-kun its ok…Shh its ok…" I held her back and let myself go in her embrace.

I hugged Neji and bowed to my father as I collected my things and led them to the door. It was currently 9:45 pm and I was becoming anxious.

I combed my hair in front of the life-size mirror and stared. I have grown, mentally mostly because physically I stopped last years on my 18th b-day. I stopped my long crush on Naruto, mostly because I had to.

Let me explain, Naruto I had admired him from afar and I do truly love him. Always will, but as time passed I learned my obsession over the boy was the friendship I longed to have. I never had a chance to be as close as I wanted to be when I was younger, but when I got close, to touch, and to literally be with Naruto. I found myself realizing that the friendship, when I gained it, the relief washed over; the happiness seeped in and as time progressed,

We even dated for a period of time. But…

Sasuke came into play. You must think it strange but it really isn't, the poor boy was obsessed. He yearned for Sasuke's approval and friendship, he longed for him to accept him more than anyone else. So that was when I told him that he needed something more than me. He agreed at that and told me the same; I even told him my previous engagement that was announced when I was 17.

I was to be married to Neji on my 20th birthday. But since this mission has commenced i…we'll have to wait.

I want to help Naruto get Sasuke back; I explained this to Neji in private before I even packed. I just have to help Naruto. Since now I won't be in the way, since now I have won battles. I believe I could help bring Sasuke back to Konoha to my idol and friend Naruto Uzumaki, without a doubt I believed I could do this for him as repayment for the many years he helped me throughout the pain and hurt in my life.

I sigh

He looked so broken in the Hokage's office. I wanted so badly to touch him, embrace him, and tell him it'll be alright. That I was here to support him; great I feel bad now.

Sasuke talked to me the night he left. He told me the reason and made me promise. It's so funny because he said that everyone could see it except him.

Poor Naruto…

**flashback**

"Hinata..." I watched as the pale man walked to me with a small pouch on his back. Quickly realization came to me and I glared at him. "Sasuke, where are you going?"

"I-I have to leave…"He looked so sad his brows furrowed and in anticipation I walked to him till we were nose to nose. "It's for the best…"

"What about Naruto?" I see him cringe and he then laughed. But it sounded so melancholy that I winced at the sound. "He will manage; he needs to learn not to cling to me."

"But…you know he…" He raised a hand to me and leaned down to give a kiss to my forehead, then hugged me. "I just have to Hinata…" I have never had a person look as defeated as he did in front of me now. "You know that…" I whisper.

He shook while whispering something that shocked me to the point of no return. "Sasuke…." He let me go and smiled a bitter smile before placing a finger to his lips and saying 'Shh'. "Promise me…." I shook my head no. "I have to tell him, he wants to hear this, he would want to know."

"Hinata…please"

Defeated and worn like never before I nod, letting it pass my lips "I promise…"

"On your ninja way..." He smirked at my shocked look and I smiled in return. "I swear…on my ninja way I won't tell."

**end**

Snapping out of my gaze I feel arms wrap around me, looking in the mirror I smile as I let my head rest on another. "Nii-san what bring you in here?" He stuck out his tongue. "You need to get out of habit of calling me that, it's weird enough that were related in this arrange marriage."

"Cousins get married all the time."

"Back in the 1700s…its fine though. Comes with the Hyuuga Family name..." I kiss him lightly and stare at him, "I will write the family when I can. Whenever I get the chance to…"

"Stop sounding like you don't want to run off with Naruto and crew for a while. It's like a vacation basically so it'll be fine, you said you'd write and I know your intentions so it's not a big deal." I nod and smile. Neji had become so out of character when he was told of the arrangement. He never really taunted me since Naruto knocked some sense in him but also at the same time he's now more into me. He's trying his best to be understanding, at first when he did it I used to laugh at his attempts and walk away, leaving him un-amused and angered. (Which was very fun on my part) but the more he did it, the more he seemed comfortable with the idea.

So this Neji is what came to be, from time to time he'll be condescending and I'll make fun of him for it, But besides that he was becoming a calm person at heart. Someone that many women in Konoha would love to have, but cannot have.

Neji is mine, as weird as it sounds now. It's true, he's mine and no one can do a damn thing about it.


	3. A Mistake and Fault

Novocain 3

Summary: Brutal ties to each other caused a lot of pain towards Naruto and Sasuke. So when the time came for when he'd run again the numbness settled in…

'_Make sure to stop by Sand village when you get the chance, my friends would like to meet you seeing were officially married. End all complications at once, seeing Gaara mentioned having a talk with you, also Kankuro was curious about a few things but he had yet to mention them. I am positive Kankuro won't do anything to embarrass or cause you grief; I can't promise the same with my little brother though. Ah guess I am babbling love, I will see you next you visit. Your Love of Your life and you know it, _

_Temari'_

I placed the third and last page of the letter on the desk in front of me and sighed. It was 10:22 pm and we were to leave in about 2 long hours. Sasuke, I didn't really see him as close to me, not like him and Naruto. But that's just too troublesome to dwell upon.

I did though visit on occasion to discuss some matters about my marriage to Temari. For some reason it interested him about it, I hadn't a clue as to why he would want to know the life of marriage. He kept asking questions and give input whenever Temari and me would end up in a rut. He laughed at some of them, Sasuke never had been so emotional ever in his life and I know because he would immediately straighten to the emotionless shell after the conversation ended.

I even went to him to play some of the games I used to play with Saritobi-sensei before he left this earth. Sasuke is a genius, and oddly enough flaunts it whenever he got the chance. There were some occasions where he'd stump me. Even beat me, though he wasn't loud and cockish, he would grin a mocking way and chuckle a bit. Maybe because of the face I make every time he beats me. I never thought anyone would be much of a problem for me, but I will admit that Sasuke was something else.

Maybe I was closer to him then I thought, I do wonder why Hinata was placed there though? Hell I wondered why I was called, this type of thing was meant for just Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and Sakura. Yet instead we came to be a team for this mission.

And where was Sai in all of this. Oh yeah…

The little creep went off to travel the world and draw rare sites. You know I shouldn't say creep, he actually has become bearable over the years, but that was only because of his obsession over Naruto and Sasuke's relationship. He seemed to know some unknown joke the two didn't and would laugh whenever we all went out for ramen together. I think I knew what he was laughing at though; truthfully I want to laugh too but thought about the wrath of Naruto and Sasuke from annoyance and bite my lip instead.

**flashback**

"AH" Naruto slurped the noodles and sighed in satisfaction. "Icha Icha has done it again, THANKS FOR THE BOWL!"

Sasuke stared at his friend in mild disgust and shook his head. "After all these years you still disgust me when you eat…" Naruto glared at him and huffed. "What was that princess?" Sasuke twitched. "What the hell did I tell you about calling me Princess Dobe?" Naruto laughed.

"I'll listen to you when you stop acting like a woman."

A small blush overlaid Sasuke's face and he growled. "Take that back…"

"No way…" He laughed as Sasuke twitched and a vain appeared on his head. "Urasonkontachi"

He stopped laughing and glared. "I dare you to call me that again!"

"URASONKONT-"Naruto grabbed Sasuke's nose and tugged, Sasuke being taken off guard yelped as Naruto let go and laughed. Sasuke watching him in his glory moved his hand back and slapped him on the back of the head. Right into the bowl of Ramen he was half done with. I not liking where the argument was going or how much attention it was gathering scooted my chair at least two seats over and happily slurped my noodles, watching the show before me. Sai, who was next to Naruto, took it amongst himself to gaze at the two and instigate it farther as they argued.

"Ne ne Naruto, looky what Sasuke did to your face it's all red from the heat of the bowl." Naruto who clearly heard Sai, growled at Sasuke. "Teme, Apologize!"

"What for you idiot you're the one who grabbed my nose!"

"Because I knew it'd be funny!"

"Why because your nose wasn't the one pull asshole!"

"Whatcha call me bastard!" 

"Asshole, why what are you going to do about it? Pull my nose again?" Their foreheads touched in irritation as they yelled at each other. I was very tempted to leave. But the scene was like a train wreck, especially with the passing Konoha residents taking it upon themselves to stop, point, and watch. You couldn't turn away. No matter how much you thought you may want to, the thought of these two fighting in a restaurant perked interest.

When the place had gotten quiet, they were left making the only noise in the place. Growling and glaring at each other. Sai on the other hand decided to make noise other than banter and start to laugh whole-heartedly.

He did the thing that I had wanted to do since Naruto pull Sasuke's nose. Their argument was like banter between newly-weds…that's the way I had seen it because me and Temari had had ridiculous arguments like these before.

Naruto in union with Sasuke turned to give the wrath to Sai. Who only made the situation worse by uttering "I knew you two were gay for each other."

That's the last thing I clearly remember before seeing Chidori and Rasengan aimed at Sai and Sai laughing while quickly flying off on his Beast Scroll in hand. I was left in the front entrance shamble, which unfortunately I had to pay for because they were…unfortunately…my friends.

What a troublesome day…

**end**

I smiled at the memory and looked to the clock again, 11:02. Well I burned some time remembering the two idiots. I smiled; Sasuke should have known better then to run off. He knew Naruto would go to look for him. No matter how far or what the occasion, he will always makes sure Sasuke will come back to Konoha.


	4. Attempt

Novocain 4

11:32 I'd say it's about time we met up, picking up my black gloves I place them on just in case rouge ninja attack on the way. I decide to let my pink hair flow behind me, for you all who think I have let my hair care become important because of Sasuke. No I just became more aware the older I had gotten. I mean I want to in all honesty to become more fem. Mostly because of the male attention I had begun to receive. The longer time had passed the more I thought of my future. and children and anything relating to wanting a family.

I shake my head; I used to want to be with Sasuke when I was younger. But then I began to gain a long lasting crush on Naruto. Though I would never tell, he was someone that I know I would do anything for. Ugh…I know weird as much as I beat on him, but he deserves it for always talking about how flat-chested I was…that's right was. I had grown a considerable 2 sizes and a half since 16. I am now from an unflattering A cup to a C and very happy mind you. There not the biggest like Hinata's but they were a start.

I jump to the entrance and spot Shikimaru lazily leaning on the post. I give a small wave and he nods at me. Green eyes surveying the area, I sigh. This is amazing how long were going to be away from this place. Mom, Dad, oh man. I wonder if they'll miss me. They didn't really react when I told them. But maybe they don't mind because I told them I'd write every day. He he

11:46

Ah here in Hinata she had a small bag. I guess she'd not be carrying much, probably buying her clothes when we got to Rinanos. She smiled at me and sadly looked behind her to where Naruto was coming. He was in thought, not as depressed as before, and the glint in his eyes was back. But the smile had yet to return. I wanted to hug the poor man; he must feel horrible because Sasuke left. If I was wrong in the mind I would beat the shit out of Sasuke for leaving him again. Naruto was so happy when he was back, hell Sasuke and Naruto were basically inseparable (mostly because Naruto would pop up and visit every day taunting and dragging him places.) But Sasuke would follow no matter what and even though he'd never admit it. He'd smile about it and agree.

I was feeling my throat clog up, oh no. I am not going to cry. That's the point of this mission, we were going to bring Sasuke back, whether it was no or later. He'd come back with us. He'd come back to Konoha.

I looked to Naruto and smiled when he caught my gaze.

He'd come back to Naruto.

'"All right everyone is here and accounted for. Let's get down to it, for the sake of the mission were are going to need some disguises…" I see nearly everyone snap there head up in confusion. I wanted to laugh but choice to skip it. "The reason I say this is because we're going to be there for a while. And if Sasuke sees us on regular occasion whether we are friends or not he'll move away, then by rumor or popular demand we'll have to search even farther for him. So to insure he won't notice us, we'll have to be as normal as anyone in the Land of Rinanos.

I look as nods confirm they were listening. "Right now we don't have to worry about disguises. But think about it on the way because when we come at the half-mark from the village were going to change our looks." Sakura decided to raise her hand in question.

"But won't Sasuke notice if we change, I mean it's a jutsu…"

I raised my hand to interrupt. "We won't be using our jutsu's this time. Just common hair dye and different clothes. Also some contacts for Hinata mainly." I was shocked to see Naruto intervene. "But won't Sasuke know our Chakra signatures, which will give us away immediately…"

"Nice question Naruto, but I was getting to that" I lift a bottle. "This will hide you signature, so you can if you want to, use your Jutsu to change into whatever image you prefer. I just thought it much easier to look that way. And like every ninja our Chakra flow can get low if we use it for too long. And every day for the next 2 or 3 years seems so troublesome." Naruto nodded his head and stood about face, obviously ready to go now.

"Wait a moment Naruto. I'm not quiet done." He turned slightly, and then looked at his watch. 11:57 just enough time…

"When we go to Rinanos someone will have to get close to him. Enough to watch him in his home, Naruto I was thinking maybe you could do it though seeing we have enough time to see if you want to or not." I seen him tense and turn to me completely before nodding his head agreeing totally with me. 'Great' I thought. 'This should run smoothly if it goes right'

I kept in perfect sync with Naruto on the run through the trees. He was concentrating, thinking so hard I was scared to ask him the question I had in mind. But I knew that if the silence stayed I would go mad!

It was the afternoon, non-stop traveling…It wouldn't have been a problem if someone, anyone has said a word since we dispatched from Konoha…

Yet Naruto, Sakura, and Shikimaru hadn't uttered a damn word. Leaving me to the problems of my mind… It was utterly boring, I had serious thought about everything possible, I hadn't much problems at home except for the occasional issue of my father, and my young sister who treats me like I'm below her. But since Neji and me, I haven't had our usual issues of the past I have accepted the issues in the family and chose to ignore the hatful and nose high stares.

But Naruto was the matter in my thought now. How was he, no one even dared to ask because we knew Sasuke's disappearance would do this to him. But I wanted to hear it, he may want to talk about it but for the sake of others he kept to himself in mournful silence.

I looked forward and gave a determined look; I need to ask this while I'm at my highest.

"Naruto…What will you do when you see Sasuke in the Land of Rinanos?"

When Hinata asked me that question I wasn't very surprised that she did. She had become much bolder since we had dated. Maybe too bold on some occasions-not going to talk about that now-but she being the way she is now, hasn't lacked her confidence. I look at her with a bored expression and shrug my shoulders. I wanted to talk but didn't think that she would want to listen to it. She glared at me probably for seeing my thoughts.

"Naruto tell me…"I gave a grimace, do I really have to tell her. I would like to talk to someone about it, but with Sakura and Shikamaru listening too. I don't know how to word it the right way to please all three parties and questions don't come into play after my own confession of how I feel and what I would do to Sasuke when I see him.

Beat the living shit out of him, and when he healed up again I'd sneak up all ninja like…wait

Forget the ninja like I'm a ninja. Shut up not a word.

But I would kick his ass again. Then a third time just so he can experience the grief he constantly brings to the people who give a damn for him.

I settled for a sigh instead and gave Hinata my look which meant later. She nodded her head and moved ahead of me.

I can kind of understand the silence was excruciating and if Hinata was at the point where she could hardly handle it then it was certain Sakura and Shikamaru felt the same.

What a long trip, maybe we should have taken a 4 wheeler to the Land then maybe everyone wouldn't be so bored.

Landing in a clearing we started to leave our own sheets to lie on and start a fire. Yes I know in the opening. But right now it would be way too much trouble to find a cave or anything nearby, I looked to Hinata and notice her talking to Shikamaru and lay back on my sheet. She'll be coming to me later on to talk about the question she's not the type to leave things unfinished.

Sakura sat next to me a few minutes later and I instantly tensed. She seemed bitter about something and I couldn't help but ask with the hitch in my voice. "Sakura-Chan what's up?"

"Naruto why aren't you talking its quite annoying to not have anyone to talk to the whole day it's not like you and to be honest I do not like it." I relaxed, she's worried. Ok I can deal with worry.

"I'm fine now. I just need some sleep maybe a bath. I remember a hot spring being near-by here and was thinking about going there to bathe, you going to go to?"

"Not with you, but maybe later ok…I'm glad you're not as sad as before. I like the Naruto who is loud all the time it's not the same to have you all discouraged." She patted my head and went to where her bag was disappearing in the trees.

Shikamaru was already sleeping and I see Hinata heading to her sheet and getting ready for bed. Good, I can sleep a bit before she decides to talk to me.

The water felt nice nipping at my skin, I can see why girls like doing the spa thing every once and a while, the orange jump suit I wore to near deaths end was near a rock on the edge. I satisfied sigh escaped my lips, and then I heard a rustling sound.

I didn't react but I did reach for a Kunai I held under the water just in case. When I heard the light voice I blushed. "Hinata what the hell..."

"I thought this was the best time to talk."

"While I'm naked…"

She gave me a look that said shut up, and she took off her shoes and dipped her feet in the water. "You know I seen you naked before…so there is no need to be so modest." I blushed and turned my head in a scoff.

"Want to tell me now since we have privacy?"

It seemed sighs were a part of me now. "I'll probably brutally hurt him…"

"Is that all?"

"Over and over again till he can't stand for days without help… Then when he least expects it do it one more time and then accept his apology on his knees for mercy…"She laughed whole-hearted, and patted my head. "So cute, well I guess I won't stop you when the time comes for you to do that. And at least you can incognito if you wish it, but for now let's save that threat when he comes BACK to Konoha…"

I smiled and told her an empty promise knowing that if I feel it I will go through with it without any problem.

By the second day we stopped in a nearby town and I decided this will be the place we change. It was a half-way mark from traveling non-stop, "Ok everyone this is where we will get the supplies we need and change here. It's best to get used to traveling around in it." I gestured my hands. "Hinata, Sakura you two can travel together and when we're done we'll come back here." I looked to Naruto. "We will go to male shops and look for different clothes and dye…maybe some contacts for us too…"

Naruto shook his head and followed me a couple steps before saying, "I won't be needed any male clothes for this…"

"Whatcha mean?" I thought for a moment and then I understood. "I see now…"

"Well I'm not wearing a skirt that's too far for me to go." I laughed at his honesty and off we all went for our own disguises.

When I finished, I noticed how long my hair actually was with a relaxer (to the middle of my back), I dyed my Brownish hair to a deep black, instead of the pony-tail which I kept it, I settled for it to be behind my ears, hoping for the best. The contacts that I purchased were green and bright, seeming as if they were all my own color. My clothes I choice was a black long sleeve thermal and a grey short sleeved shirt over the top. My pants were a commando green; my shoes were the same built only grey instead of the regular blue. The earring I had, though hated to part with. I took out and replaced with a normal stud, (I didn't part with it completely I settled putting it on my pinkie finger)

But looking in the life size mirror, I was shocked on how I didn't look anything like myself anymore. Temari wouldn't like it but after the missions are done with, I will change back to my normal self.

I knocked on the door of Naruto's changing room and heard sexy no jutsu. I sighed, knowing Naruto he probably looked no different, just the same as his regular sexy female self with clothes….hopefully.

But instead the girl that walked out had black hair and yellow eyes. The Hair was braided in the front-half way and then tied into one high pony-tail. The Pony-tail lead down her back flowing, it looked thick. The eyes were a little larger than Naruto's regular eyes, but then again the girl in his sexy no jutsu always had bigger eyes then the male her was. Eyes showed a deep yellow, which could pass as a simple hazel if wanted. She wore an orange long sleeved shirt, that tightly shown the DD's she held underneath. The pants were slightly bigger than her but the belt held it up to her hips and blue.

Small hoops resided on her ears, and a bang curved to cover her left eye in front of her braids. Behind her ear

Her shoes were simple Chinese slippers. Black like her hair and suede.

Finally he spoke. "Good enough right, not looking a thing like manly Naruto. I asked some of the females running the shop to have a run at my hair. When I turned into a girl of course. See this'll work, I won't run low on chakra unless I'm fighting, which won't be around Sasuke…"

I held in a retort.

"And Because of the liquid cover-up no one will know about my Signature and think of me as just a normal young woman…who's a ninja." She laughed her voice now soft. I shook my head and lead him along. "Let's go see Hinata and Sakura…"

My black hair was dyed and light green, my Eyes matched the sun, and no longer the pale grey orbs they once were. I wore make-up. I felt unbecoming…the Hyuuga Family never took themselves as unnatural so Make-up was always forbidden. But this was going to have to be an exception. My clothes that I had bought were a red Chinese dress, with a dragon on the back golden. And along the sides were golden flames and gold trims.

My shoes were red Chinese slippers and I had a white bandanna tied around my waist. Red lip gloss grasped my lips. And my eye liner was a dark black giving incises to my now golden eyes. I left my hair down and decided to let my bangs grow out more later. For now my hair style would stay the same only with green hair now.

Sakura had dyed her hair honey blond and left the contacts alone. Her lips were coated with a clear gloss and her make-up had dark gold over her eye lids. She wore a nice knitted sweater that (if she chose to have) could cover the top half of her face. Small hoops occupied her ears and her blonde hair was tied in a loose pony-tail (high).

When she smiled fangs were shown giving her the appearance of someone in the canine family. I never thought I would be able to take notice to Sakura ever again, and then I asked. "Hey what name are you going to have in Rinanos?"

Sakura smiled and sat beside me when we reached a near-by café. "I was thinking something that I would name my daughter if I had one. Kikyou. I think that's a beautiful enough name for me."

"…Last name" I continued and peered to her in my side view. Seeing her ponder she said, "Ikukimi…How about you Hinata?"

"Oh that's easy, Shiori Nama, My mother's name was pretty enough that I wanted to take it as my own." She nodded as if understanding and looked to the sky. "With these disguises I wonder how we're going to travel now seeing were supposed to be incognito wouldn't it be better if we just traveled another way instead…"

I agreed with Sakura, she did have a valid point. I myself didn't feel like reapplying this mess of make-up on my face because I got hit with a branch or something, but then again this kind of makeup was meant for Ninjas. Maybe this is what Kiba put on his face, he cheeks never smug now that I think about it.

I snap from my thoughts when a man with black hair walks to us. His eyes were green and he looked bored. I instantly recognized that stare and thought that he looked similar to Shikamaru, if he had black hair and green eyes. Yet this male seemed more serious and refined. He looked to us a moment before coming towards us, another person in tow. She was shorter than him and seemed closer then needed. 'Probably together' I thought when the golden eyed girl walked behind the male with her pony-tail whipping back and forth in the process.

When they reached us I voice lowly and threatening. "Who are you people?"

The girl looked me up and down and laughed. "Nice Hinata didn't think you had it in you" she grabbed a chair and sat next to my tense form. Sakura looked as if she was going to attack the girl when the male spoke. "It's us you guys."

I blinked realizing what he meant. Shikamaru looked so different and Naruto being a woman now confused me, but I accepted it no less. "Whoa big difference…"

"Glad to have one…" Shikamaru stated turning his chair the opposite way to rest his elbows on the base. "Me and Naruto had decided while we stayed in Rinanos that we'd be brother and sister. How about you guys?"

"My names changed to Kikyou Ikukimi. And Hinata's name is now Shiori Nama… Sakura stated nonchalantly. Naruto looked at us with concern in his eyes and then said low "I didn't think about names."

Shikamaru seemed to get bored at the names and said with reluctance. "I guess I'll be Kenta Hiori… Naruto how about you?" The attention turned to him and he or should I say she got tense.

"I'll think about it. Right now names aren't coming. "She rubbed the back of her neck and looked at me. "Don't you look like a bonified bad ass Shiori…?" I giggled and nodded my head. "All a part of the image to portray right Kikyou?" Sakura nodded and turned to Shikamaru. "So Kenta, what's the plan for shelter in Rinanos."

"Already taken care of…"Shikamaru pulled out a paper folding. "Tsunade-Sama has had a home in Rinanos rented to us for free. We'll be the only ones living there so that's will probably be the best place to rest and let loose when not watching Sasuke. And Since Naruto agreed to be the personal spy on the operation and watch from the inside. We'll take turns watching them and switching place when Naruto may not be there."

We all nod, "Well the train to Rinanos leaves in 45 minutes." He handed us our tickets and stood. "Be ready in less then ten, to keep apperances we're going to be lesuring for the next couple hours traveling like common people." He stood, lightly nodding to the rest of us.

Shikamaru walked away after the last word and signaled Naruto to follow, She obliged waving to us as they walked in the distance.

The train ride was filled with plenty of people. Varying from women and children, to ninja and men, Naruto looked out the window watching the little trees since they were heading towards a place where winter and summer were the only seasons. She was in a whole different world. She'd be seeing Sasuke soon and in all honesty was having doubts onto what she was going to do now…

She was regretting agreeing to be the close in spy. Pretending to be a friend (or stalker since Sasuke was convinced girls were sometimes) and lying to him, what are we supposed to when were done…he'll probably be pissed. No he'd be beyond pissed. Naruto shivered at the thought. Shoving her hands in her pockets roughly she grazed a thick paper. Remembering immediately what it was she looked to Shikamaru to see he was sleeping, and Sakura and Hinata were too busy with a baby infant two seats ahead of her.

Pulling it out slowly she unfolded the forgotten paper and slanted her eyes at the picture. It was outside; the picture showed the two near the lake in Konoha, the sun was going down and both of them out of exhaustion laying in the grass. They were facing each other sleeping, never had he seen Sasuke so peaceful for once. All the barriers, all the anger and sadness was gone. Just pure bliss…and Naruto was happy that day, whether Sasuke was acting weird that night or not.

**fb

Sitting on the dock side Naruto silently watched the fireflies, stealing quiet glances at Sasuke whenever possible, seeing his best friend had been in his own world since they woke up from training.

"Naruto…" He sat up right hearing his name and looked fully at his best friend. Sasuke was still awe struck at the sky. "Sometimes I wonder if my life is a joke ya know." Naruto didn't say anything, knowing how Sasuke felt about opening up, he hardly did it so when it happened Naruto leant an ear whenever possible.

"Today when I came to you house I wanted to tell you something but chose against it. Just doesn't seem right to…" Sasuke turned to him and sighed. "You know Naruto, I've been thinking about a lot of things lately and I just want you to know that." Naruto nodded still not really getting it but turned back to fireflies. "Anytime, anyplace, always…you can tell me what you wanted to earlier if you want. Only if you want I won't force you…"

Sasuke shook his head. "Maybe dobe, but I don't think you would like it if I told you…so for now…I'll keep it my own little secret…" He smiled a small smile startling Naruto a bit. "Are you ok…"

He nodded and looked to the sky again. "I'm the same as I always am…Sasuke…"Naruto shook his head, glaring a bit at him. "You've been acting weird…"

He rolled his eyes. "That's just your idiot brain taking too much into consideration." A growl erupted from Naruto and he casually pushed Sasuke in the water. "Serves you right you ungrateful lil' brat…"

Sasuke growled grabbing Naruto's foot. "Funny how I am the supposed brat and you pushed me into the water!" He pulled his leg into the water with him and drags him under.

Gasping for air Naruto glared to Sasuke challenging him. Sasuke gave a glare in return and then broke out into a smile. Something that Naruto blinked at. He was being strange and wouldn't tell him what he was planning to that day. Never had he talked so much, never had he showed so much emotion, never had he seen Sasuke look so…happy.

So instead of asking what had Sasuke acting like this, Naruto laughed. He laughed at the feeling giving a genuine grin to Sasuke.

Silence was enveloped after and it wasn't awkward. It was just a very content issue that he had with this time with him. He was happy…

**ndfb

She was smiling to herself when a voice next to her startled the picture to the floor. "So when was this…" Looking quickly to the side she had seen Shikamaru dully looking at the picture. "We were hanging out…Kenta…"

He nodded his head and sighed. "You say hanging out, I say sleeping…from training I presume…" She nodded her head and looked out the window, when Shikamaru said something that shocked her. "so you miss him?" 

"No I do not…"

"You answered that pretty quickly…but hey I won't dig in your business that's just too…"

"Troublesome" She laughed; basically turning it into a giggle seeing _he _was now a girl. Naruto picked the paper back up and folded it into a small square shoving it back in her pocket where it resided before.

She looked out the window smiling softly at the word, saying slowly as if to test it. "Oturan Ikamazu…" Shikamaru casted a glance, getting what she was doing immediately. "Why say your name out loud like that weirdo…"

She laughed. "Nothing gets passed you…"

A small smile was on his lips before he went to sleep again.

'We'll be in Rinanos soon…Sasuke'


	5. Too Much

Novocain 5

"Tsun-sama"

A sigh came from the duck-butt haired man. The little guy was here again. "Tsun-sama…Tsun-sama!" He decided to turn instead of ignoring the poor orphan. The boy had brown hair that reached his lower back in a pony-tail, eyes a bright red color. And he wore a brown tee shirt, and black pants. The young boy looked like a ninja He had to be a little different than he was before, also lie about the ninja life he had before to be welcomed as much as he did here in Rinanos. But coming back to the boy, Sasuke turned to answer him before he followed him to his home.

"Hai Dego?" Sasuke turned around to watch the boy grab his knees out of breath. "Tsun-sama my sister…she's coming back from her surgery room." He looked at him shocked and watched him grab his hand. "She's back eh, so what did you stop me for then…" Dego glared at him and tugged his arm. "You…come with me! I want to introduce the person who saved me from drowning. I promised her in the last letter I sent to her….come on Tsun-sama I promised!"

Sasuke knew if he was the person he was before he'd glare at the boy and walk away without a word of no or remorse. But the boy was different, Dego had his family murdered by cloud ninja, his sister (older) her name is Hana. She has an incurable disease that resides in her heart. But the surgery she was returning from was successful and guaranteed that she would live for 40 years without a problem occurring. She just had to check in every year for the check-up. The boy was the closest to understanding Sasuke then his best friend. He gave a sad look at the thought of Naruto.

But the tug from the young boy brought him back to reality again. "Tsun-sama please!" His eyes filled with tears, Sasuke sighed and nodded his head. "Where is she going to be?"

Dego smiled and walked allowing Sasuke to follow. "At the train station, come on I don't want her to be waiting long"

Getting off the train the noticeable chill in the air made Naruto cover her chest, "Why is it so chilly out here" Sakura walked behind her and touched her shoulder with a small twitch, " Did you forget a bra with your shirt?"

Naruto scowled, the damn thing was so hard to put on she had thrown it to the side in annoyance and was quite satisfied gravity or the jutsu hasn't made it noticeable till cold weather that is, "Its not my fault!" Sakura hit her on the head and scowled. "I'll lend you one, it's a sports bra and easy to place on…idiot…"

"It's Oturan, Oturan Ikamazu!" She covered her ears and hit Naruto on the head. "Shut up you imbecile…"

"Would the two of you calm down your causing unwanted attention…" Shikamaru sighed giving a bored look, placing a hand on both of their shoulder. "Besides it seems we have already found our target." At this both Naruto and Sakura tensed, looking in the direction he was referring to. "No way in hell would he be that careless to be out in the open like that…"

At the words Hinata nodded agreeing with them, "maybe he was planning on leaving today…he's walking to the train" At that Naruto pushed Shikamaru's hand away and ran towards the male. With a curse, Sakura followed keeping a reasonable distance. "I swear if he fucks this up…" Hinata gave a wary looked to Shikamaru before following Sakura; he stayed back watching the three. Knowing full and well he would not be put in the middle of the situation. He just hoped that nothing would get compromised.

He stood next to Dego as he looked through the crowd to find her. He tugged Sasuke's hand and pointed, saying "Come on we need to get closer to the train."

Sasuke reluctantly followed Dego to the doors on the train, but right before he made another step, some maniac girl with black hair and a blonde chick behind her came at him, luckily only the Black hair girl landed on him, pushing him from Dego. The little boy stood in shock before, laughing at the scene. The black hair woman landed on Sasuke with a small blush emitting her cheeks, she apparently didn't want to land on him. "I apologize…clumsy me." Somehow that sounded sarcastic. Sasuke twitched at her but decided against being mean to the girl and making her cry. People were watching…

He'd pass on that for now and play nice. "It's ok, accidents happen…"He sat up on his elbows and smiled at her. The girl smiled back but pushed his face back, making him topple backwards. She stood and dusted herself off. "Hey what the fuck!"

"Your face was too close teme…" At the word she had seen him twitch. "Don't call me that…"

"Teme…"

"Baka"

"Teme…teme…teme!"

"You dumbass girl, who the hell do yo-" Suddenly Dego covered Sasuke's mouth and sighed. "Tsun-sama, no disrespect to girls…its impolite, I understand your angry but you need to calm down."

Naruto laughed, "A little kid keeps you in line…" Sakura smacked her upside her head and growled. "Oturan, what the hell…apologize so we can go home already…"

"But…" Her head was grabbed and forced to face a glaring Sasuke, now that's a look she remembers. "I'm sorry for running into you…"

"AND"

"And for calling you what you are…"

"Oturan…" Sakura growled lowly in warning. "I said all I will say…"

Sasuke glared. "Just what to expect from a loser girl like yourself, you have nothing to live for do you, being rude to strangers, should be ashamed of yourself baka…" He stood glaring at her, she returned the same glare, and rolled her eyes. Sakura sighed in defeat. "Oturan, come on you caused enough of a scene." Dego cut in and sighed. "I apologize for Tsun-sama he's not usually this mean!" He waved off as Sakura gave a small smile. "Same for this idiot…"

He laughed and pulled Sasuke. "Hope to see you around the city sometime…that way we can all properly meet!" And with that he disappeared in the crowd. Sakura smiled at that and glared at Naruto, "Really, I would think the two of you are complete children. Every time the two of you are together it's an apocalypse…."

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "its' not my fault, it's just every time we're around each other I feel like we are supposed to fight…"

"Like that's an excuse…You need to make nice, for what we're supposed to do…YOU need to make nice…"

"Got it the first time…Gotcha Kikyou…"Naruto felt weird saying the name but shrugged it off knowing he'd get used to it. Hinata sighed as she walked to us and grabbed Naruto's hand. "You need to wait a couple seconds before attacking him, Besides he wasn't going anywhere he was picking someone up…I wonder who she is…"

Naruto glared at no one in particular as he looked to where Sasuke was, he was holding a girl by the waist as they walked side by side. She was a small woman, maybe same age as Sasuke with a small neck and arm bandage wrapped around her. The boy he was with was talking happily, and Naruto could swear he seen a smile on Sasuke's face. He twitched; Sasuke was smiling with other people, without him by his side. Somehow he felt the same restricting pain he had before, when he was at the spring.

Still not aware of what it was; he turned, seeping an angry aura and got ahead of everyone else to the home they were supposed to live in.

The house was spacey and was filled with furniture; the living room held 2 love seats and a large couch covered in red and yellow pillows. The center table was brown and had a glass cover on it. Wall had random pictures of people out and about in town, fruits, and landscapes. The windows were life sized and opened traditionally. To the right there was a hallway leading to the kitchen and staircase leading upstairs. The kitchen had a large black table made of marble and a counter top in front on it on the left side of the room. The fridge was along the wall on the right next to marble countertops, dishwasher and microwave. Pots were hanging above the table were they would eat and the utensils were in the open by the microwave. Sinks were a light grey next to the microwave. 2 spaces from the sink was a door leading to the backyard, and to the opposite way from that was a door leading to an extra living room space with smaller furniture and 2 square windows. And a fireplace, Shikamaru was heading upstairs, while Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata were in the first living room.

"Ah" Naruto smiled as he sat on the grey couch, legs propped up casually. "Now I see why you were wearing such baggy clothes. So you can change back whenever you want…" Hinata stated sitting next to him. The shirt he wore was tightly forming at his chest and the pants that he wore fit perfectly with him, not tight to restrict but loose enough to sit and strench wherever he felt like it, like now for example.

"I refuse to be a girl 24 hours of the day, until I make nice with Sasuke I will make it routine to change back to Naruto for a while. He ruffled his now black hair and sighed. "You still look like Naruto 'cept the eyes and the hair…" Sakura smiled flicking his forehead. "Well I can't take the contacts out, it's a bitch trying to place them back in. And the hair color is going to stay in for a while. I won't completely be myself for a while like the rest of you. Kikyou…" Sakura smiled at the name and crossed her legs lady like sitting at the love-seat.

"This house is pretty big don't you think?"

"Has to be there are four of us…" Hinata rubbed her eyes. "I think I'll go to bed…Shikamaru already took advantage of that for the moment." She stood and waved to Sakura and Naruto. "See you guys in the morning…"

They nodded to her going back to talking themselves. "Did you hear the kid today…"

Sakura looked at Naruto with concern. "He called Sasuke Tsun-sama…"

"Looks like he changed his name like we did…" Naruto nodded sitting up and staring at Sakura with concern. "I wonder what else he may have changed…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that his appearance hasn't changed at all, he's out in the open, apparently has a family now, and his name…" Sakura blinked "Sasuke has a family?"

"He was holding the girl at the station today…apparently they were picking her up." Naruto scrunched up his face, Sakura smiled to no one in particular and sighed a bit. "I don't think that they were a family Naruto, as said the boy was calling him Tsun-Sama…it could have just been a mutual meeting no need to get jealous…"

Naruto glared at Sakura and softened his look immediately seeing she was serious. He wasn't jealous…was he?

Was that the feeling he kept having in the pit of his stomach, growling he closed his eyes and laid his head back. "Jealous or not, Sasuke has purposely changed himself for reasons I myself don't know." Naruto fidgeted with his sleeve and stood. Sakura noticing the fidgeting immediately said, "Naruto you laying you know something and not telling us…or me…" She looked him in the eyes and cupped her chin in her hands, looking intrigued with whatever he was going to say.

It was silent for a couple seconds before Naruto responded. "I don't know what you're talking about." She glared. "Naruto Uzumaki, tell me the truth…"

He looked her in the eyes and said in a bored tone. "Sakura…"

"Tell me, I'm your friend too. Don't keep stuff from me; I don't like it when you keep stuff from me…"

Naruto let his (current) golden eyes slant in a sad look and said lightly. "When you told me it was my fault that Sasuke left I went to his house, I don't know why I just felt like I should search there for something….anything to tell me why he disappeared this time. We knew before, we knew why he disappeared before from us, from everyone's lives. But this was too much for me to handle. So I went searching, everywhere. Searching for a message... I don't even know myself why I felt it would be there at his house. But…" He looked to Sakura and seen her not move starring at his the same intrigued person she was when she asked for the truth (more like demanded).

"I went to his room and found a letter for me. It told me he was leaving to find a family, because he felt alone. Because he felt like nothing was here for him in Konoha. No one trusted him, except for certain people. But he said he was sad…He didn't like being alone. He didn't like the feeling he was having constantly. I was mad because I didn't understand he was telling me of all people of this…why he was trusting me with all the information. But all in all when it seemed he told me everything it also seemed like he was hiding things from me too. Like the time when he told me he was going to tell me something one day, but I'll figure it out" He covered his face in in a hunched position and shook his head. "I still don't know what he wanted to tell me…what the hell is it that he wants to tell me what's so important that he never worded it to me not even once."

Sakura sighed kneeling in front of him. He didn't know when she showed up facing him, but he took comfort in her embrace. "Naruto its ok… You'll figure it out soon enough I promise you that."

"Why, do you know?" He shot at her looking her in the eye, their foreheads were touching in such and intense look. She broke the glance and looked to the lamp next to the couch. "Everyone know what it is except you Naruto…"

He widened his eyes and stood. "What- please tell me what it is…I want to know what my best friend wanted to tell me, it seemed so important…I need to know Sakura-chan please…" She looked strained. "I made a promise to him on the life of my first child that I would not tell a soul, especially you Naruto-kun…" He gave an exasperated sigh and stood. Walking away from Sakura he gathered to the door and placed on his shoes. "It's not fair…"

At the voice Naruto looked up seeing Shikamaru arms crossed and the loose hair that he had relaxed in a pony-tail. "That's what you were thinking right…" Naruto blinked. "I'll take that as a yes, so since you about to go and clear your head, I'll accompany you. I need to get some paper and pens; Temari would kill me if I didn't write her." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked to Naruto placing on his shoes. With that he stared at Naruto and patted his head. "Before we go, do you mind turning back into Oturan, wouldn't want our cover blown…"

Shikamaru then walked to the door and opened it partially signaling Naruto to come. "Come on-you were on your way out if I'm not mistaken…"

Naruto let the long black hair flow behind him as he walked next to Shikamaru into town, even this late the people were bustling the streets, lights shown all over signaling to open shops and venues. Naruto looked to Shikamaru who had the supplies he needed tucked under his arm as he himself was looking at the shops. "Eh Oturan…?"

"Hai Hai…" Naruto answered dully as he side-glanced Shikamaru in annoyance. "You want some Ramen?" The sudden depression became fluent happiness at the suggestion. "You're buying!" Shikamaru smiled though the twitch was noticeable. 'Maybe he won't eat so much as girl form.'

The met at a small shop that sold Ramen, it was partially filled with people. And it favored a 3 star restaurant, seeing it had a bunch of tables and little decoration. The food had to be good seeing how it was busy this late. They sat near the door opening silently waiting as a waitress came over. "So what would the couple like today…" Naruto and Shikamaru looked to each other with a small smile. "We're not together…"

"Far from it…" Naruto made a blaugh sound and lifted the menu. "You could say were siblings…" Shikamaru ignored the sound that emphasized Naruto's statement and smiled at the woman who blushed. "Temari wouldn't like that now would she, Niisan"

"Shut up Oturan. " The smile didn't escape from Shikamaru's features and he turned to her. Naruto smiled at the waitress ignoring the eerie aura from Shikamaru and ordered. Shikamaru followed after when she walked away. "Could you not mention my wife right now, if you forget Oturan were incognito…"

"Very incognito…so that gives justification to flirt with other girls."

"It wasn't flirting…why am I wasting my breath, forget it it's too much work to argue with you."

Naruto smiled. "So you can just listen then…"

Shikamaru glared at her saying low. "BEFORE you start that sentence, Let's make my relationship clear…I love Temari with all my being so I would never ever cheat on her with some chick from a low style setting as this, or any other woman for that matter. AND do not throw that gay card on me because I am far from it. So do not dwell in my relationship, it's my business so if a girl flirts with ME, I won't be rude to her and just tell her of my engagement besides if they pay close enough attention I am wearing my wedding band, so shut up little sister…." Naruto stuck out her tongue as Shikamaru let a low chuckle escape his mouth.

"I wasn't going to say no such thing…" she pouted, quickly forgetting the conversation as the noodles was faced in front of her, "So Oturan…"

"Hai…" she said slurping the noodles. "Are you ok?"

There was silence between the two for a second when Naruto placed the chopsticks down and sighed. "No…I'll admit…to you at least. I miss him, it's not fair he was my best friend so why is he so selfish to leave like that…I thought he was happy."

Shikamaru nodded to let her know he was listening. "He is a bastard…and I'm so mad that he had the nerve to even…to even" Looking up Naruto seen the boy Sasuke was with a little time before come in with the girl that Naruto seen him holding. Naruto subconsciously glared at her, when Sasuke walked in behind them casually. Shikamaru looked that way and sat back in the chair. "Want to confront him the right way this time?"

"No need to…the little guy sees us." Shikamaru looked to see the boy run up to them and smile. "Hey nice seeing you again!" He looked at Shikamaru and bowed. "My name is Dego Guraiku, since we haven't properly met…"

Naruto shrugged and smiled at the boy. "My name is Oturan Ikamazu, and this is my brother Kenta Hiori…" Shikamaru bowed his head in acknowledgement and looked to the two who gathered behind him. His sister was pretty, she had brown hair that was to her shoulders and small marble earrings that were sea green. Her eyes were blue and skin a pale color; she wore a red button up shirt with a black undershirt beneath it. And a black skirt. Naruto smiled to her and asked. "And who are they?"

Dego smiled and pointed to his sister and said. "this is Hana Guraiku, she's my sister. And the man next to her you met." Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke as he glared at her then gave a stoic look saying dully, "Ukete Tsun…"

Naruto gave a weird look and then faced Shikamaru. He shrugged at her and spoke to the group. "We were just about to leave but it was nice to…"

"No we weren't…" Naruto cut in giving a pleading look to Shikamaru. "You didn't eat yet we don't have to leave…Besides I would like it if they would join us, I need to apologize for today." Dego smiled at his sister and they sat down. Hana and Dego sat on each side of Naruto and Sasuke sat next to Shikamaru. "So we haven't seen you around town, are you new?" Shikamaru nodded at the question. "Yeah we've only been here for a little bit." He yawned. "oh what region have you come from?" Hana cut in, she had a soft voice, very gentle Naruto guessed. "Villiage in the mist."

"That's drastically far from here." Sasuke cut in. "Yeah but we like to travel pretty far distances, seeing we're ninja…" Naruto said casually when Dego and Hana tuned to him. "You're ninja?"

Naruto looked at the broken look on the boy and blinked. "Is that a bad thing here, We're not dangerous or nothing."

"Yeah but you kill whoever oppose you without thinking if they have families that miss them or anything. Ninjas are heartless creatures and evil to the bone. They don't care about anything but themselves." Dego stood ready to run, but Naruto refused to even allow. "You sit down now."

"Look I'm sorry for my brothers' behavior, don't hurt him." Hana cut in, Naruto casted a bored glance and sat her brother down. "I'm not going to hurt the brat…"

"Oturan…"Shikimaru grumbled. "No he needs to hear this…" Naruto pushed her bowl away and said slowly. "Ninjas are not for themselves. The good ones aren't anyway, we fight for OUR families safety because if we don't someone will take them away from us, and when they do we'll be alone. I know full and well what it feels like to be an orphan and what they go through, but hating all ninja, is a stretch. They're all over the place, and every one of them has a dream and something they want to protect, from what I can see, you yourself have chakra flowing through you…you're a ninja which means you parents are as well. If you hate all ninja you hate them too." Dego glared at her and turned from Naruto. "Living in hatred and sorrow, isn't going to fix anything. You have the same eyes that I have seen in a dear friend of mine before. He was so sad and so drawn in it he disappeared on a journey away from people who cared for him, he left not knowing how much he hurt others in the process. When you think about it, it's just selfish to be mad, because I can assure you that you're not the only one with feelings like yours.

I am a ninja yes, and so is Kenta and my other friends. We were born with a gift, WE use it to help people in need, that's why we aren't dangerous and fight for gain. We fight for a dream, we do this to protect. Because when it comes up to it we are all doing the things we do to protect the people that are dear to us. If we didn't do all of this, and we didn't go through what we go through. We wouldn't learn from it and in the end everything we do is for nothing." Naruto turned to Hana who had a sympathetic look. "I know that we had hurtful past but if we don't look passed them we'll be only torturing ourselves, reliving the pain of things….before."

Shikamaru sighed and looked at Dego who had relaxed. "Sorry if we had made you angry Guraiku-san"

Dego looked up and shook his head. "She's right…I'm sorry for implying that…" Naruto smacked him upside his head, and smiled when he turned and yelled. "What the heck was that for…"

"For being ungrateful in the beginning, can't be evil to a complete stranger…"

"Why are you so rude!" Hana laughed at her brother, and he sighed in defeat as he sat back down. "Wench…"

"Call me that again and your dead…" Naruto hummed grabbing her noodles and slurping them up.

Shikamaru let out a breath that he had seemed to be holding glancing at Sasuke, who seemed preoccupied in his own world. "So Tsun-san…"

"You can call me Ukete, Hiori-san…"

Shikamaru smiled. "Kenta…no need if I call you Ukete…but where are you from, here?"

"No I came from the Land of wind; it's an island in the middle of the sea."

"Ah so you like the water…" Shikamaru played along; He knew full and well Sasuke hated swimming or battling near water, probably because it called for more concentration when he was in wet surfaces cause his fire-jutsu.

"Quite the opposite…"

'Still small words; trying to at least talk more though…' Shikamaru smiled to himself. Sasuke could try his hardest but he couldn't hide who he was. He stared at Naruto who was laughing at Hana with a blushing Dego when Sasuke said. "Why did you come all the way here from the valley of the mist?"

"It was necessary, like she said before we like to travel…"

"This far…"

"To big places….Is there a problem Ukete?" Shikamaru focused his attention on Sasuke who seemed to be searching for the feeling he had that something was off…or better yet familiar about the two. But after he locked his eyes with Shikamaru's he shook his head and looked to Naruto.

'even when he doesn't know who she is…he's still drawn' Shikamaru scratched the back of his head leaning back while Naruto stuck out her tongue to Hana and Dego took the chance to get a fist of hair yelling "Heel vile witch!"

At this Naruto only growled at the boy and flicked his forehead lightly, warning him about his soon death. This was when she took the chance to look up and lock eyes with Sasuke, who turned scowling at nothing. Naruto smiled evilly and cupped her cheeks looking towards Sasuke with a playful tone. "Like what you see Tsun?"

"Hardly Ikamazu…" She glared but ignored his comment and farther saying. "Just saying you were staring pretty hard Teme…"

"Don't call me that!" He growled at her. She glared at him. "Why the hell not…"

"Because…" He seemed to blush lightly gritting his teeth out of his own embarrassment. "Never mind just don't it's disrespectful you damn jackass…"

"Ukete-san…words, children are at the table." Dego glared at his sister, "I am anything but a child, besides I seen things that will prove it." She blushed at her brother as Naruto crossed her arms at Sasuke and stuck out her Tounge. "Is that how you talk to woman cause if you do your girlfriend might just realize she can to better with the same sex then you…"

"Don't have a girlfriend."

"Surprise surprise, with that attitude, I'm shocked people with pitchforks and fire-sticks haven't come after you to run you out of town you irritating prick…"

"Who are you to call me a prick, bitch…"

"Ass-hole…!"

"Baka"

"Te-ME…!" He tightened his jaw at the word and she smiled in satisfaction when he barked.

"Urasonkontachi…!"

Shikamaru smiled. He got it now…this girl reminded him so much of Naruto that she brought out the emotions that he had longed for him to show. Naruto always had that power, and he was using it against him full force.

Naruto's eye twitched as she gripped the table. "You did not call me what I think you did S…" Shikamaru threw a balled up napkin at her, causing her look at him. She was about to call him Sasuke but growled acting as if she was finishing the sentence with a simple. "Shit-face…"

Sasuke lifted his hands as if to fight her but put his hands back down in utter frustration, "As much as I would like to, I wouldn't be able to hold my own against a ninja, I don't fight…"

Shikamaru and Naruto tensed. Sasuke not fighting…what was he a shaman? "I have chakra but, I never learned how to be a ninja…so unfortunately I can't kick your ass."

Naruto looked at Hana, then Dego. As they both nodded in agreement. "Ukete-san has been visiting us daily, he works for my uncle…Physically therapist."

Naruto raised a brow and nodded slowly keeping eye contact with Sasuke. He isn't a ninja…why would he do that? "He helped a lot of people here, old and young. He's a hero to a lot of people helping them gather the strength to walk or move again…"

Shikamaru nodded his head slowly obviously shocked about the information as well. "That's great Ukete, you seem to be doing much good here." Silence overcame the table as they ordered their food.

After they were done, Shikamaru and Naruto bowed and separated from them. Walking back to their home, still trying to swallow the fact that Sasuke, the same person who left to get stronger, to battle and be a use, to learn exotic jutsu's, just give it all up. To cover his tracks…

Maybe that's why he was so open with his self, not because he _wanted _ to be found…but because he didn't want to be a ninja and cover it up, normal people don't know how to do that, normal people don't hide from other ninja because they're on probation.

Sasuke was found because he was a normal person now.

And it was just too much….


End file.
